Birthday Date
by Midnight Mask
Summary: For Nagis B-day! When Nagihiko asks Rima for a date for his birthday what happens? Rimahiko!


**Ever: This is for Nagi's B-Day! x3**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Nagihiko!**

**Nagi: Thank you minna**

**Rima: Ever doesn't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima P.O.V.<strong>

Crap. That's all I can think as I walked around the mall looking for a present. This present was for that stupids purple heads birthday which is tomorrow. I looked in windows for something he would like. What do purple heads like anyways?

_I can't get him a basketball because Amu got him that. Tadase got him shoes, Yaya got him headphones, and I have nothing._

I sighed as I looked at another store. Maybe I can get him a skirt. It is Nadeshikos birthday too and I'm sure she would like it. I smirked as I thought of his face when he opens it.

I bumped into someone while thinking. "Hey! Watch where your going!" I yelled at the person.

"Sorry Rima-chan." Said no other then that stupid purple headed freak Nagihiko.

He held out his hand out for me which I ignored. Do you know how many germs are in his hand? Well neither do I, but I'm not taking chances. I glared at him as I stood up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Buying a present for your stupid birthday."

He looked surprised. "What are you getting me?"

"A skirt."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I guess you have no idea what to get me."

I huffed and turned away. Idiot cross dresser.

"You could always ask me what I want."

I sighed. It's worth a shot. "What do you want for your stupid birthday?"

"A date."

I turned to look at him in a flash. Is he serious? His face looked serious enough. I narrowed my eyes. I won't have to spend my money so I can get the new volume of the gag manga. In fact, he'll have to waste money on **me**. It seems like a good deal. "Fine."

He smiled at me. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Bye Rima-chan." he left and I began to wonder if I made the right choice.

The next day was the dreaded date. I sat at in my room looking at my outfit. A light purple dress that went mid-thigh, a light green jacket, light green and purple knee-high socks, purple flats, a green headband, and a purple purse. I thought I looked cute. I heard a knock and rushed downstairs before my parents could notice.

I opened the door to see Nagihiko. He was in a light blue button down shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and the new shoes Tadase got him. He held a orange rose in his hand.

"You look nice Rima-chan." he said while giving me the rose.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks get a little warm. "Lets go."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nagihiko grabbed Rimas hand and they started walking. They didn't talk until Rima mumbled, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"I was talking to Nadeshiko not you." Rima snapped.

Nagihiko just kept smiling a smile that made Rima blush a little.

A while later Rim looked around to see that she didn't know this place.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A restaurant I like to go to." Nagihiko answered.

They finally reached the restaurant ten minutes later. It was a Italian restaurant called _Le Bella. _The walls were made out of white marble that had vines coiling on the columns, twinkly lights hung around, tables were outside illuminated by candles, inside was more beautiful. The walls were cream colored, the ceiling had a mini chandeliers, and a single red tulip was on every table.

Rima and Nagihiko walked inside and got seated. The waiter gave them their menus and left them alone.

"This place is nice." Rima said.

Nagihiko nodded and put his menu down. He watched Rima decide on what to get. Rima soon noticed and glared at him. Nagihiko, unfazed, sighed and leaned back in his chair.

The waiter came to take their orders. "What will you have, sir?"

"I'll have the gnocchi with a side salad." Nagihiko ordered.

The waiter wrote it down. "And for the lovely lady?"

"I'll have the tortellini in green sauce please."

"I'll be back with your garlic bread and drinks." He said before leaving.

Rima looked around to see other couples here. Nagihiko was watching her as if waiting for something. Rima noticed again and felt uneasy. She racked her brain for something to talk about.

"Why did you want a date for your birthday?"

He smirked "I'll tell you later." she looked at him suspiciously.

"So you come here often?"She asked changing the subject.

"Indeed I do. I went here with my mom when I was little."

"Why? Was dance practice too hard for the little cross dresser?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko frowned. The waiter soon came with the drinks and garlic bread.

**Rima P.O.V.**

It was after the date and he was walking me home. We didn't talk much while we ate. When the check came he paid for it. He grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked at him quizzically.

"You wanted to know why I asked for a date?" I nodded "I did because I think I might love you Rima."

Did he really just say that? Am I hearing things? I stood frozen in place gaping at him.

"I realized I loved you a long time ago. I kept my feelings hidden because I know you won't return them. I can't hide it anymore and I know you don't feel the same."

What should I say? Say no! I hate this stupid purple headed cross dresser. But he's so sweet and he always cheers me up. Do I like him? Do I love him? Maybe I do...

That last thought shocked me. Then I realized, I love Nagihiko. I love that stupid, purple headed, cross dressing, hot boy. I saw that he was going to turn away and acted suddenly. I grabbed his hand, stood on the tip[ of my toes, and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but kissed back. I broke the kiss a minute later. I smiled at his blushing face.

"I love you too, Nagi." I said.

He hugged me tightly. I hugged back listening to his heartbeat. After a while he whispered in my ear, "Best birthday ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: It's not my best, but I was rushed.<strong>

**Nagi: I like it.**

**Rima: You like anything rimahiko.**

**Nagi: That's because I like you. **

**Ever: Aaw! Well Happy Date of Birth Nagi! *Hugs Nagi ***

**Rima: *glare ***

**Ever: E-eh...**


End file.
